


The Misadventures of Dobby the House Elf

by Maykits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dobby is curious, Has a grand plan, House Elves, Other, The Dark Lord goes crazy, The Sorting Hat, lucius gets a clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-04-11 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: Dobby is an unusual house elf.
Relationships: Dobby/Sorting Hat (Harry Potter)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Dobby finds a Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wrong Sort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390344) by [November Snowflake (novembersnow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersnow/pseuds/November%20Snowflake). 

Dobby was a good house elf. His mother raised him to respect the master and his family. When Dobby was of age he was presented to the master who not a short month later presented him to master’s son who became the master. And old master regulated to just master's family. Dobby didn't quite understand why he was shifted only that he was and that the new master, no just master, took Dobby to so many new and wondrous places. 

One of the places most frequently visited was the home of one Severus Snape. He spoke to and ordered Dobby in a brisk voice and didn't like Dobby to speak, just do as he was told. Master also took Dobby to the House of Black. Dobby did not like visiting the House of Black as the head house elf liked to order Dobby about and make Dobby do chores he shouldn't be doing when he should be waiting on master to order him to do something. Dobby followed master diligently but Dobby had a flaw. 

Dobby liked to learn. Dobby loved going new places with master. All of the places from The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade and the Ministry. And everywhere Dobby went he would clean up and search the space; secreting away the items to pour over when he and master returned to the manor.

Then old master died and master married Narcissa Black. Very few awful visits to the Black house anymore. But new visits to St. Mungos and Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was Dobby’s favorite place to be. Students were ever so sloppy and forgetful, leaving little bits of parchment and books and clothing everywhere. Dobby collected all he could carry for perusal later after master was asleep or busy.

On one such visit Dobby was left within the headmaster’s chambers while master spoke with the school board. Dobby couldn't help himself and he explored the room as only a house elf could do. The room was not overtly large but it was crammed with shelves full of interesting things. On a high shelf in a place of some importance sitting all by itself was a wrinkled old pointed hat. Dobby clambered up the shelves and grabbed the hat. Trying on the clothes he cleaned up was a favorite pastime, even though he was not allowed clothes.  
Dobby placed the hat on his head and promptly fell off the shelf when the hat spoke inside his mind!  
Dobby yanked the hat off his head and sat it down in front of him.

“Hello?”

The brim of the hat cracked apart and a rough voice spoke, “hello? You are not a wizard. I can read your mind you know.”

“Read my mind? Oh Dobby shouldn't have touched the hat. Dobby will get into so much trouble if master finds out. Dobby should put the hat back, or maybe the hat just fell off the shelf and Dobby should just stand were master told him to.”

“Ah a house elf. You seem rather nervous, Dobby was it?” 

“Yes sir hat I is Dobby. Oh what should Dobby do?” Dobby made to reach for the hat but then yanked his hand back. “If Dobby puts it back then no one will know the difference.”

“Dobby could put the hat on?” The hat piped up for it was quite boring to sit on the shelf all year and having already composed the following school year’s song even though it was only October the hat had plenty of time to spare.

“Put sir hat on? Sir hat would like Dobby to wear the hat? Dobby could wear a hat? Yes Dobby could wear the hat.” Dobby reached out again this time his hands just as eagerly grabbing the hat as the first time as he shoved it happily on to his head.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobby and the Sorting Hat talk

“Hello Dobby.”

“You can hear Dobby’s thoughts?”

“Yes Dobby, why did you wish to wear me? Most house elves prefer to have as little to do with clothes as possible.”

The hat was flooded with images of Dobby finding and cleaning up clothes and taking them back to his secret hiding spot and trying them on. Dobby had found a broken mirror one time that he kept the biggest piece from and he used that in his secret hiding spot to admire himself sporting the different items of apparel.

“Oh I see you like hats and socks the best?” The mental stream flashes over trying on shirts and pants that are big enough to fit several house elves in. “Oh I see, we need to find you some child sized clothing. Have you ever seen a child around your master's house or work?”

“We?”

“No need to speak aloud Dobby. Just clearly think about what you want to say.”

Dobby scrunched up his face “MASTER DOESN’T HAVE CHILDREN.”

“No need to shout Dobby.”

“Oh Dobby is sorry, did I hurt Sir hat?”

“No it would take more the loud thoughts to harm me. Who is Dobby’s master?”

Images of Lucius Malfoy ordering Dobby to do things and following him through hallways and buildings came to the surface.

“Ah, Lucius Malfoy is your master. Interesting, interesting. He is much easier to deal with on the school board then the previous Lord Malfoy. Dumbledore was quite pleased when the elder Malfoy died and Lucius took over.”

“Sir hat knows master?”

“Here and there, I hear all in this chamber and...and a few other places. I sorted Lucius when he was but a wee lad into the great house of Slytherin. So much ambition with a great mind to match. Could have been a Ravenclaw if he had been more interested in learning for learning's sake instead of fulfilling his ambitions.”

Dobby hears a clatter down the steps. The gargoyle must have moved to allow someone up.  
“Sir Hat Dobby hears…”

“Yes, yes. Well Dobby it has been delightful to chat with you. Come see me again so we can have another chat.”

“Yes Sir hat, Dobby will try to come see you again.”

And with that the hat blinked out of existence and reappeared high on the shelf.

Lucius swept into the room with Dumbledore behind him. 

“Here is the book Lucius. Read it and I hope that it will help you.”

“Thank you headmaster. Come Dobby.”

Dobby gave one last look to the hat and quickly followed after his master.


	3. Time Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoom forward eight years

Over the next eight years Dobby faithfully served Lucius and each month and twice in May and September Dobby visited the Hogwarts castle with his master. Almost every time Dobby was able to pop into the headmaster’s office, if he just wasn't left there to begin with. And he carefully placed the hat on his head and showed the hat what had happened in the last month. The Sorting Hat loved the monthly updates from the wider world, even if those updates were coming from the mind and world view of a house elf! Dumbledore refused to give the hat updates ever since he took the headmasters office. Quoting himself “Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain.”

The Sorting Hat paid careful attention to the dark activities Lucius participated in. Tom Riddle was one of the darkest minds the Sorting Hat had ever looked at. He had been poisoned from an early age to hate everyone and everything. But Dobby hadn't really seen much of the Dark Lord. Narcissa was very heavy with child, Dobby and two other elves were kept extremely busy keeping her comfortable and away from the death eaters who would visit with Lucius. Most of the months images rotated around caring for Narcissa and avoiding death eaters.

Then three long months passed before the Sorting Hat was able to sit upon Dobby’s head again. 

“Dobby!”

“Oh Lucius can't you stay this time too?”

“Quickly now I don't want to be gone long. Sorry dear, I must keep up otherwise others could take my place.”

“Let them! We need to figure out how to…”

“Dobby! With me!”

Lucius apperated out as only the lord and direct family could do...unless a house elf used their magic to apperate someone out.

Lucius landed at the gates of Hogwarts and quickly strode through with Dobby at his heels.  
Dobby looked around excitedly as he hadn't left the manor for anything for three long months. Master’s child had been born and while he didn't look like much, they were both very wrapped up in him.

Dobby was left outside the great hall for the school board meeting and as soon as Lucius was through the door Dobby used the wall to travel to the headmaster’s chamber. House Elves could travel anywhere in a building by simply touching a wall and picturing where in the building they wished to go. It was how they seemed to appear out of nowhere and could be places so quickly in the building.

“Ah Dobby! You have finally returned! What took you away?”

“Hello Sir Hat, Master has a son.”

“Ah that would make sense. Well?”

Dobby eagerly reached up and the hat floated down to him and he grabbed it carefully and settled it on his head.

The hat carefully watched as Narcissa’s labor started and Dobby was punished for interrupting and meeting with the Dark Lord to tell Lucius. But when Lucius heard why he rushed out with barely enough bowing to prevent himself from being punished.

The next three months of view flew by quickly as they revolved completely around caring for Narcissa and baby Draco. 

“Dobby, did Lucius leave at all during this time?”

“No Sir Hat.” A series of flashes of ignored meetings and a few angry howlers being dispatched floated to the top of Dobby’s mind.

“Hmm I wonder...Dobby do you think Lucius would stop following Tom if he were to threaten Draco?”

“Master loves Baby Master.” Images of Lucius cuddling and rocking the tiny baby, staring at him for hours while he was sleeping flitted through his mind. 

“Hmmm...Dobby do you think” and the hat started to trust the house elf with some plans.


	4. The Dark Lord Loses his Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing his mind and his place of residence.

Dobby was a good house elf. But Dobby found himself giving himself some punishments since he was starting to make things more difficult for his Master. Instead of helping Master Lucius with everything Dobby started to help Sir Hat too. Most of the time the things the Hat thought Dobby should do did not conflict with what Master had told Dobby to do.

Dobby was able to successfully make Bellatrix late for a meeting with the Dark Lord without Kretcher or Master finding out by hiding the blood ring the Dark Lord had given her. The Dark Lord had been so furious that his voice had echoed down the halls and Bellatrix had been sent away to spy on some people in Lubbux after being tortured a bit. Sir Hat was pleased that Dobby had been successful in changing something, Sir Hat through Bellatrix was too insane and would be too controlled by the Dark Lord and needed some distance. Master Lucius was also excited because him and Bellatrix had been trying to one up one another for being the closest advisor of the Dark Lord. 

“Dobby, Dobby, we are going to do great things!”

“Yes Sir Hat, great things.”

Next time Master Lucius took Dobby to St. Mungo’s the Hat told Dobby to try and take some potions. The hat mentioned a few different types of potions. One was a pain reliever that increased paranoia, another was a strong non-addictive sleeping draught that gave horrible nightmares that still seemed real upon waking and the last was a shrinking potion, mostly given in cases were a witch or wizard had engoroed something. The pain reliever and sleeping draught were hospital grade only meaning only available at a hospital because of the side effects but the side effects was what the Hat wanted. 

“Dobby the goal is to drive Tom away. Get him away from his supporters, get him taken away, remove him. Well do you think you could kill him?”

“Kill? No Dobby can't hurt Master’s Guests. Only can evict from Master’s home if Master requires it or if they injure Master or they try to hurt Master’s wife or Master’s son. Old Master had the rule that any guests hurting a Most Majestic Peacock was to be stripped of all clothes flogged thrice and dropped in Youngberg Square’s fountain. Dobby got to do that once to Fredmont Crabbe. He kicked one of the Most Majestic Peacocks and Dobby immediately carried out the rule. Dobby got a good job and a pat on the head! Old Master was so pleased.”

“Very interesting Dobby.”

The plan proceeded easily enough. No wizard or witch really paid much attention to House elves until they needed something. Dobby was able to secure the potions on his next visit and using his skills and magics as a house elf was able to start poisoning the Dark Lord.

Upon Lucius’ next visit to Hogwarts Dobby was able to sneak up to visit with the Sorting Hat.

“Ah Dobby you have returned. Quick place me on your head.” The Hat could not place itself into any head, could only be placed by another hand or the own person but could never itself.

The first mental pictures Dobby showed were of him taking the potions. Then ironing his hands for taking the potions. Then Dobby putting the potions in the food or drink or once into the open snoring mouth of the Dark Lord. Then smashing his toes in the door for poisoning a guest. Then of the Dark Lord insane ramblings when he threatened to kill everyone, then claimed sheep were attacking him, then switched to yelling at his father who he swore to Lucius and some other followers was standing next to him. 

“And Lucius how is he dealing with the changes in the Dark Lord?”

A memory surfaced. Dobby was hiding behind a chair in Lucius’ Study. Goyle was there. 

“Something is wrong with the Dark Lord, Malfoy.”

“I know,” Lucius scrubbed a hand over his face. “Did you hear what he said when he was ranting at his father?”

“A muggle!”

“Yes he said he father was a muggle! The means the Dark Lord is only a half blood!”

“I'm thinking I'm going to go home for awhile.”

“Easy for you to do, how is your son?”

“Gregory is doing great! Guzzling down his milk.”

“That's good to hear. Draco is doing well. Cissa is pushing me to take her and Draco on a vacation to the south of France Villa and have the house elves evict our guests.”

“You should. Following a halfblood! Ha!”

“Yes, I don't much like the idea even if he did have good ideas regarding pureblood supremacy.”

“Well maybe you can lead us. You are already well connected. And better at thinking these things out.”

“Well there is an idea Goyle, there is an idea. Well I'll be seeing you.”

The memory showed Goyle leaving then Lucius sitting at his desk thinking hard.

“Dobby that is very interesting. What happened next?”

“Master instructed Dobby to pack up Mistress Narcisssa and Baby Draco for an extended trip and we leave tomorrow. We aren't to mention the trip to the Dark Lord.”

“Oh that is good, that is very good.”

The staircase to the headmaster's office started to grind and turn.

“Don’t get caught Dobby, but do keep up with the potions if possible.”

“Yes Sir Hat. Dobby doesn't like the Dark Lord.” And with that thought the hat popped itself back to the top of the bookcase and Dobby sat himself back in the corner Lucius has gestered to.

“Come Dobby.” Outside the fates of Hogwarts Lucius turned to Dobby. “Dobby finish the packing Narcissa, Draco and I will be taking a portkey tonight. I want you to set the Dark Lord up in the Kimberling Garden Manor while we are gone. Make sure he can't get back in the main manor house.”

Dobby spied on the meeting Lucius had with the Dark Lord. 

It was short and straightforward.

“Lord Voldemort, may I approach with a rather serious matter?” Lucius knelt on the floor.

A minor torture curse was shot at Lucius who was able to dodge it by shuffling to the left.

“You may approach your Dark Lord.”

“I was told about a plot to arrest your lordship today, there will be a raid on Malfoy Manor.”

“A raid!” Lord Voldemort’s wand spat off a few curses at random angles.

“Yes my lord, perhaps we should move you closer to the ministry were they wouldn't expect to find you?”

“A raid? To capture one such as I who is so great. No father! Shut your muggle mouth before I kill you again.” A stream of silencing spells and a rogue removing curse were all shot at an unsuspecting suit of armor. Which fell to the floor without making a single clang.

“Yes I have a lovely manor near the ministry that you could use.”

“I can't stay here! I must not be captured! Malfoy! You must save me! Can you hide me? Malfoy!” Several curses shot out of his wand, one hit a tapestry which was instantly slashed into two pieces. 

“Yes my lord. You nearly need to touch this portkey and it will transport you to a safe place.”

“A safe place? Give it here!” He pointed his wand and luckily for Lucius managed to do a rather targeted accio.

And as soon as the portkey made contact with his hand he blinked out of existence.

Lucius stood up from his grovelling position. Brushed off his clothes. “Dobby!”

Dobby popped up in front of Lucius. “Dobby is here.”

“Seal the manor we are leaving for a few weeks inform the others.”

“Yes master.”


	5. Changes on the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus makes an appearance.

Dobby worked as hard as a house elf could and quickly brought the house to order and apperated to the Malfoy Villa in France.

As soon as Dobby left Malfoy manor the house’s blood wards activated, since Lucius had set Dobby leaving as the trigger, and the manor was locked to all outsiders.

It was over two months later when Dobby was finally able to return to Hogwarts with Lucius. The annual meeting and luncheon for the governors of Hogwarts before the school year began was an important event and not one Lucius could miss.

Dobby was able to quickly make his way to the hat as soon as Lucius sat down.

High up on the shelf the hat turned to Dobby.

“It has been awhile again. Dumbledore was quite pleased when it was discovered that Tom had moved properties and had many followers be welcomed back to their families. You have done good Dobby.”

Dobby scrambled up the shelf and reached out for the tattered hat. 

“Sir hat, may Dobby wear you?”

“Yes Dobby lets see what you have heard.”

Dobby carefully sat the hat on his head smoothing his long fingers over the worn surfaces.

“So Dobby, how is your master doing?”

Dobby concentrated and short glimpses of master doting on master’s wife and master’s son floated to the surface. The hat could see the time away from Tom had done the young family good as they were relaxed and happy. The tensions of living with a madman washing away. 

“Very good Dobby. Have you been able to keep up the plan with Tom?”

“Oh yes sir master hat.”

Imagines of Dobby popping into a smaller town house and fixing food or washing clothes popped up. Then picture after picture of Dobby putting potions in food and drink.

“Dobby made it so Dobby was the only house elf to serve the Guest. Other elves happy to not risk life to serve a Guest. Dobby make sure potions get taken several times a day.”

“Very good Dobby very good.”

Dobby beamed.

“Has your master’s guest had any visitors?”

“Just one.” 

A memory of Severus Snape coming to visit the dark lord played clearly. The potion master was pleading with the dark lord. Who finally nodded and Snape visibly relaxed and nodded his thanks and appreciation again and again.

“Did you hear what they said?”

“No Dobby tried but Guest Snape cast a strong muffliato.”

“Pity well Dobby hopefully we can figure out what is happening. Did you learn anything more about any plans of Tom’s?”

“Master’s guest just keeps ranting about the same things but he has added needing to kill someone.”

A memory floated to the surface of Dobby’s mind.

“No father be quiet I must think. I must kill him. Kill him. Only one. I must kill him. Who could it be? No father I killed them, I killed them all. Only one can live. I must live. He must die. Die! Only one.”

The memory faded as the coherencency of his speech to himself faded.

“Very interesting Dobby. Perhaps that has to do with what brought Severus to him? I did not think he was very loyal to Tom.”

“Dobby doesn't know Sir Hat.”

“Hmm...well perhaps we will find out in time to figure it to our advantage. If you can Dobby, try and find out what Severus talked to Tom about. Maybe he will say something to Lucius?”

Their meetings continued as they had before. The hat learned how Lucius was adding supporters to himself as a leader, trading favors and rumors for support and backing. He went a few times to see how his Lord Voldermort was. Mostly to cover all his bases and saw the shell of a man crazy and only with two loyal supporters still giving him service. They were raising quite the stir with the ministry with all the torture and killing curses they fired off. And thanks to several carefully applied charms the ministry thought they were up against a rather large army of rabid Lord Voldermort followers. 

Everytime Dobby brought the hat a new report it was concerned that everything was spiraling out of control. The hat had been successful in limiting the support of people and money to Tom but still he grew in strength in the public eye how was that possible?

For as dark as the times seemed Dumbledore was rather cheery and at the top of his game. He came into the office whistling and the hat observed him carefully placing a few new magical artifacts on his collection shelf.


	6. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobby is hurt.

Dobby was hurt. The self proclaimed Lord Voldermort had thrown a curse meant for his father but it had ricocheted (since the late Mr. Riddle wasn’t actually there) and caught Dobby across his shoulders. As a house elf he was no stranger to pain, most of the time self inflicted due to actual or perceived wrongdoings. But this was different. It had been a variety of a cutting curse. The curse struck a straight line around Dobby’s right shoulder and across his back stripping away a fingers width of skin and leaving a bloody stripe.

“Dobby mustn’t.”

Dobby could heal himself but he had been caught unawares and had not ducked so he deserved to deal with it. He dabbed at the blood again, a house elf must keep themselves healthy otherwise they could not serve their master.

“Come Dobby.”

Dobby heard the sound of Lucius calling him from somewhere in the house. The voice of the master is always the loudest in a house elf’s ear.

Dobby leaned against the wall and appeared by his Master’s side.

“Dobby clean yourself up. I’ll not have any of my house elves looking less than presentable.” 

Dobby looks down at himself. He did look unpresentable. Clothing dirty with dust and dried blood. The pillow case gaping at the back and hanging off his shoulder where the cutting curse had split the fabric. Dobby snapped his fingers and in one spellbound moment his wound was wrapped so it would not bleed through the new freshly pressed pillow case he donned. He looked presentable. 

Lucius looked up, “ministry first, then Hogwarts. Dobby you are to stay close, no wandering off.”

As Dobby followed in Lucius wake he felt a tiny dribble of blood make itself known. Maybe Dobby was hurt worse then Dobby thought. No Dobby deserved it, Dobby was too slow and needed to pay better attention. Dobby was a failure. Such a failure.

Dobby was too deep in self punishment to pay attention to what was happening and narrowly missed stepping into Lucius as he halted in front of the director’s door.

Lucius noticed and sharply commanded Dobby to wait by the door.

It sounded like Lucius was talking from a great distance. Dobby nodded blurrily and stood next to the wall. 

The wall was so silent, so strong. Dobby would just stand a little closer. The wall was cool against Dobby’s skin. Dobby slouched against the wall waiting.

“Come Dobby.”

Dobby followed in the trail of Lucius apperation like all good house elves could do and landed heavily behind Lucius in Hogsmeade.

Lucius walked towards the gates of Hogwarts and if he would have looked behind himself he would have seen Dobby dragging this way and that way as he followed Lucius. But he did not turn around for while Lucius was not a wizard who enjoyed torturing house elves he was a wizard who did not overly consider them and today he was very much wrapped up in getting his business done quickly in order to return to Narcissa and Draco. Draco has been standing lately and looked to be walking soon! 

The graduation ceremony was that afternoon and Lucius must attend as one of the governors. He was very pleased by the prestige the position gave him. As soon as he strode through the gates he was greeted by several other governors and together they started to make their way towards the great hall.

Dobby along with three other house elves followed in their wake. The other house elves left a rather large gap between themselves and Dobby. Because if Dobby had done something to angre his Master to be that badly hurt then they wanted nothing to do with him. 

Dobby drunkenly weaved towards the castle and as soon as he touched the solid stone wall he fell through it and landed in a small room. Dobby dizzily caught a glimpse of a dull red carpet before he lost consciousness.


	7. Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobby heals himself

The world slowly swam into focus. Red was the first thing Dobby saw. The knowledge that he was laying down was the next thing to filter into his mind. He slowly blinked his eyes, the world coming into focus. 

The next thing he was aware of was a voice, chanting over him, the words were unclear.  
Then, “wake up, you must heal yourself, wake up, heal yourself, wake up, heal yourself.” The voice repeated over and over again.

Dobby recognized that voice. He looked at the red carpet, felt the plush fibers under his face. 

“Wake up, heal yourself, wake up, heal yourself.”

“Dobby is awake.” Dobby croaked out.

“Dobby! Dobby, you must heal yourself.”

“Dobby doesn’t deserve to be healed, Dobby couldn’t move fast enough. Dobby deserves this pain. Dobby deserves this injuroy. Dobby is a bad elf, can’t even move fast enough to get out of the way.”

“Dobby, you must heal yourself. You are a good elf, you are a unique elf. Dobby! Heal yourself.” The last words were shouted at the small elf lying in a bloody heap on the floor.

“Sir Hat? Is that you? Dobby is sorry, Dobby failed, Dobby is a bad elf.”

“Dobby you must heal yourself. You are important. You are helping me. You can only continue if you are alive. You must heal yourself.”

“Sir Hat?”

“Dobby please heal yourself. Please?”

“Ok Sir Hat, Dobby will stop the punishment. Dobby will heal this undeserving elf.”

“Thank you Dobby, thank you Dobby. Dobby is a good elf for healing himself.”

Dobby reached his hand forward and snapped his fingers slowly and in one instant to the next his back was healed and all the blood on the floor and on the pillowcase disappeared.

Dobby sat up, still a little woozy from the blood loss. He snapped his fingers again and his pale mottled skin flushed with good health and gained a more healthy look.

“Sir Hat? Why are you here?” Dobby looked around the room. “Where is here? I didn’t come here did I?”

“Dobby, Dobby. I asked the castle to transport you to this hidden room. I could feel it as soon as you passed through the gates. You were so injured.”

“Dobby was a bad elf, Master’s guest’s spell hurt Dobby. Dobby did not move in time.” Dobby hung his head.

“Dobby, put me on your head. Show me please.”

Dobby slowly reached out trembling hands for the hat. As he grasped the soft worn leather and placed it on his head he slowly stroked the brim a few times.

“Thank you Sir Hat.”

“You are welcome Dobby. You are a good elf.”

Dobby let out a sigh and relaxed sitting there on the red floor. 

“Now show me what happened.”

Slowly the picture formed, Dobby was moving through the house the Tom was staying at. He was carrying a tray with a platter of food arranged on it and a steaming cup. The picture briefly flashed to Dobby pouring some of the potion into the cup before returning to Dobby walking down a hall. The hat could hear the ramblings coming from the room long before Dobby reached the door. More of the same from before. Slowly Dobby’s hand came into the field of view and knocked on the door. A muttered “Come” and the door flew open. Dobby slowly made his way inside.


End file.
